Baby Tomatoes
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: When Romano and Spain are called away, Italy takes on the task of babysitting their baby twins. Can Italy handle them or will he crack under the pressure? *Spamano, hinted GerIta, past Mpreg* ONESHOT


**Ciao! **

**A couple of my muffins (readers) were upset to learn that I had ended Not a Fairy Tale and I wasn't writing a sequel with Romano's children. This is my answer! You meet his children, however, Italy doesn't have Eileen in this one. Funny enough, I ate a lot of squeeze cheese while writing this. 8D**

**This was based/inspired from the My Little Pony episode "Baby Cakes." (2.13) **

**Enjoy~!**

**EDIT: I am so sorry! I don't know what happened! Somehow half the story got mixed in at the wrong time when I was making correction via gmail. It should be fixed now.**

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them, Feliciano?"

"Ve, of course! I'm responsible!"

"Damn it, Spain! Hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"Coming Romano! Italy, I'm trusting you to take care of Elda and Palermo, not just play with them. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Si! Don't worry about a thing Spain! I've got it all under control!"

Italy pushed Antonio towards the door where Romano was frantically pulling on his jacket. Italy, Romano, and Spain had teamed up to open a pasta restaurant that served Italian and Spanish foods. Lovino and Antonio took over most of the work while Italy entertain the children for them. However, there had been a large order they had to get done for an important government meeting that they had completely forgotten about.

They had to deliver it today or they'd loose their business. The two nations had asked everyone they knew if they would babysit. After finding no one, they hesitently asked Feliciano who accepted at once.

Romano hurried over to his younger brother and hugged him, then held his younger brother's hands in his.

"Grazie fratello. You're an absolute lifesaver. Take care of the twins for me. They're my everything." He handed Italy a list. "This is everything you need to do or might need to do."

Italy smiled and gave his older brother and hug in return.

"Don't worry about anything, fratello. I've got it all taken care of!"

He pushed his brother towards the door and the two of them left. Italy turned to the twins behind him. They were only a month old. (But because they were cities, they already were about as big as small toddlers) Italy took in a large breath and smiled. He had been playing with these two for pretty much since they day they could walk.

Feliciano had begun living with his brother about a few months ago after Germany's house needed repairs after a fire. (Which Italy would like to state was not his fault. Prussia came in and tried to cook.) He enjoyed playing with the twin, yet he didn't know about taking care of children.

Seeing how birthing was possible for male nations, Italy had thought about having his own kids. However, Ludwig wasn't so eager about the idea. So for now he was content with helping out with Romano's children. Elden and Palermo stared back at him from where they were sitting.

"Who wants to play~?" Feliciano asked, getting down on his knees so he was at eye level with them. The twins then began to cry. Italy looked at them panicking. What was he suppose to do? They shouldn't have been hungry or anything! Romano took care of that before he left!

"Uh..uh...hey I know! Let's play your favorite game!" Italy got up and ran over to the kitchen door. It was a push door so Feliciano used it for games with the twins. He went into the kitchen and ducked behind the door. (you could still see him though.)

"Where's Italy? Where's Italy?" The twins continued to cry. He popped up and rested his top half on the top of the push door. "Ve, please don't cry! I'm right here, see?"

Feliciano ran over to them and stood so they could see him. Elda and Palermo just continued to cry. Italy tried to think of who to deal with first. He chose Elda. Feli picked up the girl and checked her over. She seemed fine. No smelly diapers. Why were they crying?

He needed to come up with something to get them to calm down and fast! Italy sat them down and made funny faces. They continued to cry.

"Ve! Please please stop crying!" Italy picked up the two of them and took them into the kitchen. He looked around frantically for something to make them stop crying. The thought of food came to the Italian's head. Perhaps they needed fed? He began to run over to the fridge. However, there was left over batter on the floor and he slipped.

Italy flailed his arms as he skidded on the floor. The Italian ran face first into the cabinet that stored the flour. A stray flour bag that sat at the top inched over the side and fell with the impact. White filled his vision as the flour fell on him. Feliciano blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked down at himself.

He was as white as a ghost! No doubt he'd have to bathe before the night was over. Italy suddenly realized something. Elda and Palermo weren't crying. They were laughing. He turned around to see them giggling themselves silly. They were laughing at _him_! Feliciano gave a sigh of relief.

"Ve, see? That was easy. Nothing to this babysitting business..." However, he could not convince himself. Italy went over to the sink and turned the water on. He could change his clothes later. Feli dunked his head under the warm water and washed the flour out of his hair. It turned into dough as it fell into the sink. Once his head was cleaned, he washed his hands.

Soon he was flour free. After running upstairs for a change of clothes, Italy checked over the list to see what Romano had planned for them.

"Snack time. Ve, that shouldn't be too hard!" Italy picked up the twins and sat them in their high chairs. Lovino had already made them food and had it sitting in the fridge in two bowls. The Italian removed the food and sat the bowls in front of them. They stared at him and then the food.

"Ve, like this~!" He picked up Elda's bowl and pretended to eat it.

"Nom nom nom~! See? Yummy!" He sat it back down and waited. Elda leaned forward towards her bowl and Italy felt a large smile tug on his lips. However, she leaned over too far and the bowl fell onto the floor. Palermo reached to actually eat it, but his hand hit the side and the bowl fell onto him.

Soon the twins were crying again. Italy tried not to panic again.

"H-Hey! Don't cry! L-Look at me!" He ran over to the flour cabinet and removed a bag. He sat it on his head and had his fingers gripping the opening tightly. He sighed and opened the bag. Flour fell down all over him. Italy dropped the bag and sneezed as the powder tickled his nose. The twins began to laugh at him.

_Ve, I can see where this is going.._Italy thought to himself.

"Alright! Bath time! I think we all need it!" Feliciano removed them from their high chairs and sat them in their playpen. The Italian went back upstairs and found an old tee that used to belong to Germany and shorts. He pulled on his outfit on and headed to the bathroom. The boy plugged the tub and began to run water. He added some of the bubble bath soap. That would entertain babies, right?

With the tub full, Feliciano went back downstairs. He picked up the twins and carried them into the bathroom. Feliciano stripped them of their clothes and reached down to put them in the tub. However, the two babies didn't want to work with him. They took off in the other direction running. Italy chased after them. Thank god he had closed the bathroom door!

"Get back here! You need a bath!" He shouted at them. They hid where ever they could, but the Italian always found them. The twins went around the tub and Italy tried to turn around the bend of the tub, but being in barefeet proved to be a bad idea. He slipped on the water and came crashing down on the bathroom floor.

The twins jumped onto his stomach and ran right over. Did they behave this badly for Romano? Did his brother even know his children were capable of this? When the twins ran around the tub again, Feliciano sat up and grabbed them.

"Got you!" He stood up and placed them in the warm water. Of course, they began to cry as soon as he sat them down.

"Hey guys look! Bubbles!" Italy scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them. The twins laughed and seemed entertained by them. One of the bubbles drifted towards Elda and she giggled. However, the bubble popped and they began to cry. Palermo began to thrash around in the water. He hit the faucet and it pointed at Feliciano. He thrashed again and he turned the water on and at full power.

The water came out and hit Feliciano right in the face. It soaked him through to the bone. The Italian reached around the blinding water and turned it off. He stood there panting for a moment, then he turned to panicking. They were still crying!

Italy knew how to make them stop crying, but he didn't want to do it while he was wet! Didn't they know what happened when you mixed water and flour? However, they needed to be cheered up. The Italian ran downstairs and grabbed a bag of flour, then headed back into the bathroom.

Feli stood in front of them with the bag of flour on his head.

"Ve, don't make me do it! You don't know what happens when you mix water and flour!" However, they continued to cry. The Italian sighed and opened up the bag. It fell down on him and combined with the water that was dripping off of him. The white powder turned into a wet batter and clung to him. The twins began to laugh.

"Of course. Of course you laugh at that." Italy said bitterly. He got down on his knees and began to wash the now laughing babies. Once they were clean, he scooped them out, dried them off, clothed them, then put them in their cradle in their room. Feliciano showered then headed into his room. What else did he have clean?

All that was left that wasn't nice looking was his old blue World War Two uniform. (although he never wore it anymore because he had lost a ton of weight since then and now it hung loosely on him when he wore it.) Italy tugged it on and headed into the nursery. The babies were behaving. For now at least. He picked them up and sat them on the floor, allowing them to crawl around and play.

Italy sat down on the floor and looked over at the list that Romano had left him. He had fed them (sort of), he had bathed them, what was next? A nasty scent crashed against the Italian's nose. He plugged his nose and lowered the list. So that's what was next.

"Ve, looks like someone needs a changey wangey nowy wowy..." He said, slowly reaching for the diapers. Truthfully, he was nervous. He had never changed a baby before and these two were nothing but trouble. Italy slowly crept over to the playing twins.

"Steady...steady..." He jumped at them but of course they ran away from him. Feliciano trailed after them shouting for them to come back. Finally he had them cornered behind the dresser. The Italian leaped on them and quickly got rid of the dirty diapers. He tried his hardest to keep them still and change them, but it was getting rather hard. Palermo grabbed one of the diapers and threw it back at Feli. Italy reached up onto the dresser for another diaper.

He finally managed to get the diapers on them. Italy let go and they ran off. From downstairs he heard the sound of the bell that hung above the door.

"Ve, grazie Dio! They're home!" Italy headed downstairs and to the door to the shop. He opened it but instead of seeing Romano and Spain, he came face to face with Germany.

"Oh, ciao Ludwig. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I finished up my paperwork so I decided to drop by and see if you needed any help. Also, why is there a diaper on your head?" Italy looked upwards towards his head. So that's where the diaper went. He shook his head, grabbed Germany's arms and hauled him inside and closed the door.

"Grazie! Grazie! Grazie! You have no idea what my day has been like! These babies are nothing but trouble!" Germany chuckled and began to help put things back in order.

"It's alright, Italy. I figured you might need some help."

"...Excuse me?"

"Babies are a lot of work and some people just can't handle that much responsibility. That's why I said no to you having children." Italy began to pushed Germany towards the door.

"Well then! I don't need your help! I'm very responsible, Germany! Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to my responsibilities!" The Italian pushed him out the door and slammed the door behind. Germany didn't think he could handle it! He'd show the German. He could take care of these babies all on his own!

Feliciano headed upstairs to the nursery. What he saw just threw him over the edge. Palermo was jumping on the crib (like you would a bed) and Elda was chewing on a stuffed animal. The thing squeaked every time she bit down on it. Italy turned to the male city first.

"Palermo! This is a crib! You do not jump on it! You use it for sleeping, so stop jumping!" The city stopped jumping. Italy turned to Elda.

"Elda! We do not chew on things unless we can safely swallow and digest them! Now spit that out now!" Elda let go of the stuffed animal and backed away from it. Italy picked up the girl and sat her in the crib next to Palermo.

"Now, it's been a very long day and we're all exhausted. So now it's nap time. Now sleep!" The twins stared back at him, then fell over and pretended to sleep. Italy sighed in relief then kissed the tops of their heads. He pulled up the side of the crib and listened to the sound of it locking. Italy turned around and tossed the stuffed animal into the closet and threw away one of the dirty diapers that he hadn't gotten to.

Feliciano clicked off the light and stared to walk out the door. He looked over his shoulder for one more look and his heart stopped. They weren't in their crib.

"Oh nononononono! This is not good!" The Italian ran over and pulled the side of the crib down.

"Elda? Palermo? Where are you guys?" He began to looked behind things and under things. "Guys seriously! Come out!"

**Squeak! Squeak!**

Italy turned towards the closet. What was making that squeaking sound? He crept over to the closet and slowly reached for the knob. He swallowed and threw the door open. There on the floor was Elda. She was chewing on the stuffed animal with the squeaker.

Feliciano picked her up and sat her back in the crib. He pulled the side up and began to walk towards the door. Feli looked over his shoulder again and saw that she was still there. The Italian walked into the now dark hallway.

"V-Ve? P-Palermo? Where are you?

There was a creepy giggling that rang through the hallway. No doubt it was the small city. Feliciano turned towards the giggling. It seemed to be coming from the nursery. Italy walked back into the nursery and found Elda still in the crib. The giggling continued and Italy was actually scared.

Palermo appeared behind him and the Italian turned around quickly. The city giggled and held up his hand. Gripped tightly in his small fingers was one of Romano's tomatoes that he loved so much.

"Tomato!" Palermo giggled happily.

"You can talk?" Feliciano said surprised. The city squeezed it and the red juice spattered everywhere. Italy was about to run at the smaller, when he looked over at Elda. She was chewing on the toy again, but this time she was trying to eat it.

"No Elda!" He pulled it out of her mouth and tossed it on the ground. She grabbed another stuffed animal that was in the crib. Italy took that too.

"No!" He grabbed the remaining toys and put them all in the toy box. "I'm the responsible one and I said no! That goes for you too, Palermo!"

Feliciano went after the male city. However, Palermo was fast. Italy chased him downstairs and through the entire house. They ended up back in the nursery and the Italian tripped and fell on his face. When he sat up, he found Palermo standing in front of the crib.

Elda reached for her brother but couldn't. She pounded against the crib door until it finally unlatched and fell. She giggled and climbed out. The two of them began to run around the room laughing and knocking things over. Italy chased after them, but he couldn't catch both of them.

He chased them down into the kitchen and things started to knocked over in there too. Italy watched as the babies ran rampid in the kitchen. The Italian then realized something. Germany had been right all along. Italy couldn't handle them. He sat down on the ground and watched the chaos unfold.

Feliciano Vargas began to cry loudly.

The twins stopped their laughing and turned towards the crying nation. Italy buried his head in his knees and wept. He wasn't responsible at all. He was a failure. Italy felt a hand tug on his pant leg. He looked up to see the twins holding a flour bag above their heads.

Together they opened the bag and the white powder fell down onto them. Feliciano wiped his eyes and chuckled.

"Ve, you're right. That _is _funny."

Italy bathed the twins again and got them clothed. He placed them in the crib and they finally fell asleep. The Italian picked up what he could in the nursery and turned the light off. Feliciano headed down to the kitchen with a bucket of water and a sponge. He began to clean the entire place from top to bottom.

Once that was clean, he moved on from room to room and cleaned. Finally he had everything cleaned up and looking good. Italy checked on the twins and found them both in their crib sleeping. The bell on the top of the door rang out and the Italian headed downstairs.

"Are we in the right place?" Spain asked, looking at the clean room. From the stairs, Italy gently shushed them, then motioned with his head up the stairs. Lovino and Antonio followed him up the stairs and headed into the nursery. The saw their sleeping children and smiled.

"Wow Feli, this is amazing." Romano commented.

"We had no idea you were this responsible." Spain added. The two looked at each other and then back to Italy.

"Would you mind becoming our go to babysitter?"

"Ve, uh I have to see if I have plans. I think I'm free a week from- NEVER!" He said, terror clear in his eyes. He hated babysitting them. This night had been one of the worse nights ever. There was no way he was going to this ever again!

He heard a yawn from inside the nursery and he peeked inside.

"Ita..." Palermo said sleepily.

"...ry." Elda said right after.

Feliciano felt his heart swell up with love. He was still their uncle and he still loved them. Italy turned back to his brother.

"I'm free next Tuesday."


End file.
